Un Inocente Comentario
by Wine Shadow
Summary: Ella hizo un simple comentario, sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias. Impulsada por una generosa cantidad de alcohol en su sistema se metió en el peor problema de su vida, porque sufrir era una cosa, pero el que te haga sufrir un Uchiha con el orgullo herido era otra muy diferente... /Lemmon en capítulos mas adelante. SasuHina.
1. Chapter 1

CoMEnTaRIo.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

— ¡Teme que te estoy hablando! –chillo Naruto deteniendo su andar al darse cuenta que su amigo lo estaba ignorando como era costumbre. Cruzo los brazos indignado, ese teme desconsiderado no tenía ni una pizca de modales. Le pediría a la abuela Tsunade la próxima vez que la viera que le enseñara algunas lecciones de cómo tratar a la gente al baka de su amigo. – ¿hey teme que no me escuchaste? –reclamo girando el rostro y comenzando a andar de nuevo observando como su compañero caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos dando su típica imagen de "nada me importa" y sin prestarle la mas mínima atención a sus reclamos. –Maleducado… –mascullo por lo bajo de manera infantil.

—Tsk. Guarda silencio dobe. –gruño el Uchiha con cara de fastidio. Ese Naruto era siempre tan molesto. No podía entender como aun no lo había mandado al hospital y así librarse de su desagradable presencia. –_mentiroso… _–lo contradijo su conciencia. Desvió la mirada irritado. Debía reconocer, muy a su pesar, que la compañía de Naruto no le era completamente irritante, podría ser que el 95.90% de su ser lo considerara un ser enormemente irritante, pero el otro lado, el 4.10% agradecía el apoyo que había recibido de este molesto ser. Desde su regreso a konoha las cosas no habían sido fáciles para él.

Durante sus primeros meses en la aldea tuvo que aguantar el odio y miedo que le tenían lo aldeanos, miradas de odio y comentarios hacia su persona, incluso en algunas ocasiones lo habían echado de mala gana de algún puesto o lugar, y siempre que el rubio se enteraba estaba allí para defenderlo, incluso cuando él le había dicho que no lo necesitaba y que lo dejara en paz de una forma poco amigable, Naruto jamás lo dejo solo. Formaba un escándalo para defenderlo, después, siempre los dueños de la tienda iban a pedirles (a Naruto) disculpas por su descortesía rogándoles que volvieran, por supuesto que él jamás aceptaba tan forzada petición. Ofendido jamás volvía a ir a ese lugar.

Admitía que era raro ver el respeto que le tenían y aunque no lo quisiera se veía beneficiado por ello, alguna gente lo trataba con cortesías solo por Naruto con el pero no se dejaba afectar por ello, comprendía que era un mínimo cobro por lo que él había hecho, pero el aceptarlo no implicaba que fuera menos molesto. 

Naruto puso cara de ofendido y apresuro el paso para quedar a la par de él moreno. –Deberías aprender un poco de modales teme, sino toda la gente acabara odiándote. –le aconsejo el rubio poniendo cara sabia, como su hubiera dicho una filosofía.

Sasuke se molesto por el comentario del rubio, bueno casi todo le molestaba pero Naruto era de esas personas que lograba sacarte de quicio en unos segundos.

-Además por qué tú eres un gay desconsiderado y amargado antisocial… uff y deja de eso señor "estoy tenso sexual" mil y un mas de defectos. –Dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa burlona.

A Sasuke le apareció una venita en la frente, y se volteo para encuentro con el rubio. –Vuelve a repetir eso y no vas a llegar a los dieciocho. –amenazo furioso activando su línea sanguínea.

—Como si eso me asustara. –reto el Uzumaki luciendo unos ojos rojos como la sangre con unas pupilas afiladas como las de una felino. –podría vencerte en cualquier momento. –anuncio dando un paso hacia adelante retador al igual que su compañero. –Pero… – prosiguió. –… si lo que te molesto fue el comentario… A quien tendrías que matar no es a mí. –hablo sonriente volviendo sus ojos a la normalidad girándose para retomar el camino.

Sasuke se quedo parado en medio de la calle sin comprender las palabras de su amigo _"…si lo que te molesto fue el comentario... A quien tendrías que matar no es a mí." _ – ¡Espera dobe! –grito echándose a correr al darse cuenta de que el Uzumaki caminaba un par de metros delante de él. –Explícame de que hablas. –ordeno serio al darle alcance a su molesto compañero de equipo. Este solo le sonrió de una forma muy extraña, esa sonrisa no le dio buena espina al vengador.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

—Es una estupidez… [No tiene porque importarme lo que _ella_ opine] Una completa estupidez. –se convencía un joven de cabellos negros mientras le asestaba otro golpe a su contrincante imaginario.

"_no tiene tan malos gustos como para fijarse en ti." _Una chillona y conocida voz se coló a sus pensares irritándolo enormemente.

—Tiene pésimos gustos…_ –_siseo con la mandíbula apretada. –_Tsk! Deja de pensar estupideces y concéntrate en tu entrenamiento. –_ Se regaño mentalmente Sasukecontinuando con su golpiza imaginaria. –maldición. –gruño molesto deteniéndose. _–Esto es absurdo ¿Por qué no puedo sacarme de la cabeza esa maldita conversación? ¡tsh! Es tan molesto. –_enojado consigo mismo por ser tan idiota como para estarse preocupando por estupideces se dirigió a recoger sus cosas que reposaban bajo un árbol a algunos metros de ahí.

"_¡Ha! Al parecer no eres tan perfecto como creías teme ¡Jajá! Mira que catalogarte como un homosexual amargado y antisocial ¡Joder que gran mujer! Jajaja. Además… Insinuar tu creciente tensión sexual le da puntos extras jajajaja" "¡Justo la que jamás te ha mirado es la única que te conoce teme! Jajajajaja…" _recordó las palabras (burlas) de su amigo, lo cual hizo que su irritación creciera. –Esa estúpida Hyuga. –mascullo molesto agachándose por sus cosas, no estaba de ánimos de volver a esa aldea por ahora. Colgándose la mochila en los hombros comenzó a adentrarse al bosque a paso lento, pisando con más fuerza de la necesaria demostrando su colérico estado de ánimo, no por ahora si se encontraba con Naruto en ese estado podría culminar lo que se proponía en la tarde.

Conforme mas avanzaba, Sasuke mas recordaba la _singular_ plática que había tenido con ese fastidioso Usuratoncacki hace apenas unas horas.

"_Explícame de que hablas. –ordene serio al darle alcance al molesto del dobe. Este no pareció inquietarse por el tono agresivo que use, siguió caminando con una extraña sonrisa que no me dio buena espina._

—_Dime Sasuke ¿Qué opinas de Hinata Hyuga? –no entendí el punto de su pregunta ¿Qué, qué opinaba de la Hyuga? ¿Y eso a que venía al tema? Naruto en algunas veces era muy extraño. Levante una ceja mirándolo inquisidor._

— _¿Por qué tendría que tener una opinión de la Hyuga? –respondí indiferente, no podía decirle a Naruto que la Hyuga me resultaba agradable, conociéndolo, el idiota malinterpretaría las cosas y luego tendría a la mocosa acosándome día y noche diciendo tonterías como esas otras locas (solo de dientes para afuera porque en el fondo el sabia que eso jamás sucedería) con las que alguna vez cometí el grave error de hablarles. Solo fue un saludo de cortesía para callarle la boca a la Yamanaka que alegaba que era un __**"Grosero y altanero bastardo insensible que no tiene modales"**__ En lo personal no me interesaba o interesa lo que opine esa odiosa mujer de mi, pero parecía que tenia bocas en los codos porque no paro de acosarme durante horas, y en ellas nunca, ni un solo momento paro de hablar, orillándome a saludar forzadamente a unas jóvenes que pasaban y me elogiaban para quitármela de encima, y lo hice, la urraca parlanchina de Ino Yamanaka se fue. Solo fue un osco y corto hola, pero pareció suficiente para tener a tres locas siguiéndome a sol y sombra durante un mes diciendo tonterías tan variadas que nunca creí escuchar. Alejando el traumático recuerdo de tres mujeres intentando violarme retome el tema de conversación inicial que era el que me interesaba. –responde ¿a qué te referías con eso de tengo que matar a alguien más?_

— _¿Por qué tendría que responder a tu pregunta si tú no has respondido la mía? –respondió juntando las cejas en señal de molestia. El muy imbécil se está haciendo el chistoso… Estúpido Usuratoncachi._

—_No te hagas el imbécil Naruto y responde. –exigí con cara de pocos amigos, el asunto ya me tenia harto y ni siquiera estaba a cinco minutos de iniciada la conversación. Recupere mi compostura y comencé a caminar más rápido para sacarle ventaja y no tener que verle el rostro a ese bobo. _

—_No se me hace justo contestarte si tú no cooperas. –dijo con tono infantil, gire el rostro con ganas de asesinarlo pero el solo siguió con el ceño fruncido, si no me daba una respuesta es los próximos 10 segundos lo estrangularía. –ya ya, tampoco es para tanto. – responde ¿acaso leyó mi mente? Hmph. Si claro. –mmm… veamos ¿cómo te lo digo…? –lo veo poner una mano en su barbilla y poner cara seria; parecía estar pensando algo serio. Me quede esperando a que hablara pero la paciencia no es mi don, y ese idiota se estaba tardando demasiado en darme una respuesta, tome impulso y le arroje un golpe que esquivo con facilidad y volvió a tomar la misma pose, apreté mis puños hasta que se quita la mano de la barbilla y la pone en su cabeza revolviéndose los cabellos. Ese estúpido hijo de…_

— _¡Haaa! –grito de repente causando que diera un salto exaltado._

— _¡Idiota ¿Qué te pasa?! –grito enojado dándole un fuerte coscorrón._

— _¡¿Qué demonios te pasa teme?! ¡Yo solo estaba pesando en la mejor manera de cómo responderte! –me reclama sobándose la cabeza con pequeñas lagrimillas en los ojos. Que infantil. Ignoro sus reclamos y me cruzo de brazos mirando hacia otro lado. –Hm ¡¿cómo decirte que Hinata-chan te describió como una persona homosexual y desconsiderada, además de amargada y antisocial con una grande y "creciente" –resalto la palabra. –tensión sexual en una reunión frente a los nueve novatos y el team Gai?! He no espera, éramos ocho. Tú no fuiste. –anuncio señalándome acusador, gesto al que no le preste la mínima atención. Me había quedado pasmado en mi lugar asimilando la información y procesando las palabras una por una. Fruncí el ceño rabioso ¿así que la Hyuga dijo eso de mi he? ¡Que se creía esa estúpida ciega! Apreté mis puños e inconscientemente mi orgullo herido hablo por mí. —Hmph. No me importa lo que esa mujer opine de mí. Si yo quisiera la tendría comiendo de mi palma como a todas las demás. A ver si así opinaría eso. –mi tono salió ronco y tenebroso, estaba molesto, más de lo que hubiera creído, pero también estaba ¿herido? Maldición, al darme cuenta desee que eso no se hubiera visto reflejado en mi tono. _

— _Jajá. Si como no. Hinata-chan no tiene tan malos gustos como para fijarse en ti. –me respondió con un brillo extraño en la mirada. –suenas como una nenita dolida._

— _¿Te gusta la Hyuga? –pregunte sin rodeos, ignorando su último comentario. La mirada que me dedico al hablar de la Hyuga me decía que había algo tras esa respuesta. _

— _No pero…_

—_Tú a ella sí. –escupí con rabia al saber el rumbo de ese "pero". Asistió en señal de afirmación. Era muy obvia esa respuesta y por alguna extraña razón me hacía sentir furioso y con unas enormes ganas de estrangular al sujeto frente a mí. _

—_Ya veo… Hinata-chan… –abrió los ojos como platos y me señalo acusador. – ¡ella te gusta! –grita escandalizado. Lo fulmine con la mirada. Maldición fui demasiado obvio._

—_Deja de decir estupideces. –le advierte furioso, él es la última persona en este momento a la que le conviene hacerme enojar. Por su bien era mejor que zanjara el tema de una vez, las ansias asesinas que sentía crecían a cada momento. _

— _¡O por dios! Al grande y poderoso Sasuke Uchiha le gusta la única mujer que jamás le ha mirado. Y al parecer por la manera en que te describió, te dieron calabazas antes de saberlo amigo mío. –me consuela poniéndome una mano en el hombro, claramente puedo notar la diversión en su mirada y el esfuerzo que hace por no soltarse a reír, se está burlando, mi mandíbula se tensa tratando de controlar la furia, no le iba a dar el gusto de verme afectado por sus burlas. Observo su mano con desdén y la retiro de un manotazo, el solo se digna a romper a reírse a carcajadas en mi cara, mis dientes rechinan de la indignación que me revuelve el estomago. – ¡Ha! Al parecer no eres tan perfecto como creías teme –me miro superior cruzándose de brazos. – ¡Jajá! Mira que catalogarte como un homosexual desconsiderado, amargado y antisocial ¡Joder que gran mujer! Jajaja… Además… Insinuar tu creciente tensión sexual le da puntos extras jajajaja ¡Justo la que jamás te ha mirado es la única que te conoce teme! Jajajajaja… -se burla de mi ¡ese idiota se está burlando de mi! Camino en su dirección dispuesto a acecinarlo, no me interesa si me meten en prisión. Que lo intente si pueden. Nada en este momento me iba a detener de eliminar al último miembro del clan Uzumaki._

— _¡NARUTO! _

_Un grito hace que la risa de Naruto se detenga y sonría como un idiota— ¡HOLA SAKURA-CHAN! –saluda agitando la mano en el aire, yo sigo con mi objetivo de dar razón para un venidero funeral. – ¡HINATA-CHA N! –escuchar ese nombre me hizo detenerme y girar la cabeza hacia atrás. Veo a Sakura gritarle algo a Naruto pero no me interesa, mi atención esta fija en la persona que viene caminando detrás. La veo caminar lenta y acompasadamente con una tímida sonrisa dirigida hacia donde esta Naruto, frunzo el seño molesto, parece notar que la observo porque voltea a verme, su cara pierde color al descubrir que soy yo quien la mira y agacha la mirada encogiéndose sobre sí misma como si me temiese. Aprieto mis puños inconscientemente y dejo mi vista fija sobre ella, casi como si quisiera traspasarla. Apresura el paso aun con la vista gacha, hasta que llega con la Haruno y sigue avanzando con ella como escudo. _

— _¿Qué tal chicos? –saluda Sakura al llegar con nosotros. No le contesto solo sigo viendo a esa mujer que parecía querer refugiarse en la espalda de esta. Siento una mirada sobre mí pero no me inmuto._

— _Ohhh ¿qué tal Hinata-chan? –le vuelve saludar Naruto y como si le hubieran inyectado vida alza la mirada sonrojada, ese gesto me molesta pero nadie parece notarlo, mucho menos ella, y lo saluda con esa voz tan suave que más que hablar pareciera que susurra. Es tan irritante._

—_Que coincidencia haberlos encontrado por aquí ¿no? Hinata y yo nos dirigíamos a casa de Kurenai para visitar al pequeño Azuma-chan. –me informa Sakura como si me interesara de lo que habla, yo solo la ignoro olímpicamente como siempre, y se va a platicar con Naruto como si nada dejando a la Hyuga sola, quien respinga y se encoje mas sobre su lugar al saberse expuesta sin su escudo. _

—_Si verdad. Hablando de coincidencias, Hinata-chan… -llama el Uzumaki y volteo a verlo con una mirada de advertencia, se lo que trama, la mirada que sentí hace un momento era la suya, debió de haberse dado cuenta de que no le había quitado la mirada en ningún momento a la Hyuga. Conozco muy bien a ese Usuratoncachi._

— _¿S-Si N-Naruto-kun…? –la escucho contestar suavemente y vuelvo la mirada hacia ella, su sonrojo había vuelto y parecía haber adquirido dos tonos más, además, ese insulso brillo en su mirada… Ths maldito dobe. Volteo a ver al mencionado quien me mira con una socarrona sonrisa, puedo ver claramente en su mirada un "¿celoso?" entrecierro la mirada, iba a causarme una ulcera de seguir así._

—_Es curioso pero justamente estábamos hablando de ti. –le habla sin dejar de mirarme y su sonrisa se ensancho al voltear y observar la sorpresa en tu rostro._

— _¿D-De m-mi? -preguntaste incrédula y el sonrojo invadió todo tu rostro al saber que tu amado Naruto hablaba de ti, hm, si supieras…_

—_Así es. –afirma el dobe mandándome una fugaz mirada. –hablábamos que gusta de ti cierto tem… –Naruto no pudo terminar la frase, uno de mis puños lo mando a volar lejos, muy lejos. Una media sonrisa se formo en mi cara, fue muy bueno liberar tenciones con la cara de Naruto. Giro mi rostro y me encuentro de frente con el tuyo, observo tu mirada, esos ojos lilas llenos de miedo e incredulidad dirigida hacia mí y la sonrisa se me borra. La dicha que momentos antes sentí al golpear a Naruto se esfumo al ver tu expresión de extrema preocupación al dirigirte a ayudar al inútil. –Tsk. Estúpida Hyuga. –gruño molesto al saberme desplazado y me doy la vuelta para marcharme ignorando los gritos de Sakura y tus llamados por Naruto." _

¿Cómo alguien como él se había podido prestar para una plática tan infantil? _–Y lo peor de todo es que te delataste imbécil. –_apretó los puños furioso deteniendo el paso, se sentía tan frustrado. No era posible el que él estuviera pasando por una situación así. – ¡Kuzo! –grito descargando su frustración sobre un árbol. Su afilada mirada se entrecerró al divisar una figura entre los pedazos de madera que volaban frente a él. – ¿Qué haces aquí? –soltó encolerizado al ver a la causante de su molestia parada con una expresión de total desconcierto.

—L-Lo siento U-Uchiha-san yo no… –respondió aturdida, ella solo regresaba de su paseo, no esperaba encontrarse a nadie y mucho menos a esa horas.

— ¡Cállate! –grito y en un parpadeo la tenia frente a él. Observo su rostro contorsionado en una mueca de incomprensión. – ¿cómo te atreves a hablar de esa manera de mí, he? –le cuestiono acercándose más a ella. La mirada de pánico que recibió le supo amarga y se apretó mas contra ella empujándola a quedar de espaldas contra un árbol. – ¿En qué te vasas para haber dicho todo eso de mi Hyuga? –siseo molesto y Hinata no pudo hacer más que bajar la mirada avergonzada.

—Y-Yo no…no quería… yo no… –no sabía que decir, las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca podía sentir el gran enojo de Uchiha-san y la posición en la que estaban empeoraba su situación, no llevaba mucho de conocerlo pero desde siempre su presencia le pareció imponente y la hacía sentir pequeña con solo mitrarla. –yo…l-lo sie…lo siento U-Uchiha-san… yo no… –no sabía que responder, se sentía tan avergonzada. –nu…nunca tuve l-la intención de d-decir n-nada malo de u-usted… estaba…estaba. –un enorme sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas. –To…to… toma… toma-ada y… Ino-san…ella…yo…

Sasuke la escuchaba atentamente. El coraje se había perdido al sentir el contacto su cuerpo contra el suyo, pero mantenía el entrecejo fruncido, ahora solo se encontraba mirando cada uno de sus gestos al hablarle, y se sorprendió de que mencionara a la Yamanaka _**"Grosero y altanero bastardo insensible que no tiene modales"**_recordó el florido vocabulario de esta y eso le hizo dudar de quien realmente fuera la que dijo todo eso. — ¿te gusta insultar a la gente he? –pregunto con tono severo haciendo que ella levantara el rostro asustada, ambos ojos se conectaron, blanco y negro.

Hinata no le soporto mucho tiempo la mirada desviándola a un lado presionándose más hacia el árbol en un vano intento por alejarse de él. Rayos, a quien engañaba, su molestia no era por lo que había dicho, ese era un pretexto para ocultar el verdadero porque de su enojo. Le molestaba de sobremanera que la Hyuga le fuera tan indiferente, cosa que fue lo que lo atrajo en un principio acabo frustrándolo al ver que no lo notara y pasara olímpicamente del cada vez se que encontraban, que jamás se diera cuenta de sus atenciones inusuales hacia con ella a comparación del resto. Que no lo notara…

—U-Uchiha-san p-por favor… eto… podría… -intentaba preguntar Hinata muy incómoda por la situación. Suavemente empujo con sus manos el pecho del moreno pidiéndole silenciosamente que se apartara de ella.

—No. –respondió firme Sasuke apegándose más a ella, no permitiría que esa Hyuga siguiera siéndole tan indiferente, lo había aceptado, la Hyuga le gustaba más de lo que podía negar. No permitiría que se burlara de sus sentimientos. Vería quien era Sasuke Uchiha. Con cuidado tomo su barbilla, la sintió tensarse ¿Es que acaso pensaba que la golpearía? _– ¿En que concepto me tienes Hyuga? _–Frunció el ceño teniendo presente la _descripción _que le había hecho _–bien…si eso es lo que piensa de mi…tendré que refutar a su creencia. _–una pequeña sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Sasuke y comenzó a alzar delicadamente la cara de la joven quien mantenía la mirada gacha, hasta que pudo divisarla por completo. –Empecemos por lo primero, si Hyuga. –anuncio suavemente causando que ella alzara la vista confundida, sonrió ante el gesto y decidió aclararle la mente a su compañera. –homosexual. –respondió ante la posible interrogante de ella.

El rostro de chinta se volvió completamente rojo al comprender a lo que se refería la persona que tenía enfrente. –l-lo siento… yo no quería… en realidad…no…no es de mi i-incumbencia e-el saber sobre sus p-preferencias en lo abs… –Hinata no pudo continuar con su disculpa sintió como lo labios de Sasuke se unían a los suyos en un beso ¿desesperado? En realidad así lo sentía Hinata, pero ni su confusión ni sorpresa pudo más que la vergüenza que sentía al saberse besada por el Uchiha –_Mi primer beso…_ -intento separarlo empujando nuevamente con sus manos el pecho de Uchiha pero este solo se apretó mas contra ella como la ultima vez, sacándole una exclamación de sorpresa que fue aprovechada por el muchacho para invadir su boca lentamente, tembló al sentir la lengua de Sasuke enredada con la suya, el aire comenzó a faltarle. Sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Para su fortuna Sasuke se separo de ella, podía escuchar su respirar agitado y su aliento cocando contra su boca causarle un extraño cosquilleo. Se aventuro a alzar la mirada y se encontró con una mirada intensa que la hizo perderse por un momento en medio de ese par de posos ónix que la miraban intensamente. –p-po… ¿por… qué…? –pregunto al recuperarse de su shok el solo le sonrió de lado causando que un tono más aumentara en su rostro.

—Esa fue la respuesta a tu primer comentario… ahora… ¿Qué tan homosexual crees que soy? –pregunto Sasuke con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro disfrutando de observar lo diferentes matices de rojo adornaban el rostro de la chica.

Hinata sentía que la cara se le caía de vergüenza ¿Cómo podía preguntarle eso? El la había besado solo por demostrarle que se equivocaba, ese había sido su primer beso. Agacho la cabeza haciendo que su flequillo cubriera su rostro. Se había burlado de ella, le había besado solo para hacerle pagar por su imprudencia, se estaba vengando de ella por indiscreta y había pagado por ella con su primer beso. Ese que había estado guardando para esa persona especial durante tantos años…

Sintió las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos e inconscientemente apretó sus manos contra su pecho. –pe…perdón. –trato de sonar lo más normal posible y se dispuso a salir de los brazos del joven por un costado. – ¡kyaa! –chillo sorprendida Hinata al ser levantada en brazos por Sasuke quien comenzaba a caminar bosque adentro. Escondió su cara en el pecho del muchacho incapacitada para poder mirarlo, las palabras no quería salir de su boca asique solo se dejo llevar por el joven.

—Lo segundo... –hablo Sasuke. –…desconsiderado.

Hinata comprendió a lo que se refería, por eso la había tomado en brazos. Era como una manera indirecta de decirle "vez que no soy un desconsiderado, te llevo en brazos"

La caminata continúo durante algunos minutos, minutos en los que la tensión era realmente palpable entre ambos. Cuando Hinata sintió el piso contra sus pies no pudo sentirse más aliviada en toda su vida. Comenzó a observar el lugar a donde la había llevado, era un pequeño claro en medio del bosque, se sorprendió de que el supiera donde quedaba tan certeramente, como si se supiera la ruta de memoria del que casualmente era su lugar favorito. Se sintió confundida de que él la llevara a ese lugar en específico ¿o lo habría encontrado de casualidad? La duda estaba en su mente pero decidió hacerla a un lado e intentar salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible. –eto… yo…emm… –no quería ser grosera e intentaba buscar la mejore palabras para poder librarse de la situación. –U-Uchiha-san yo… debo irme. –anuncio alzando la mirada pero ni lo encontró, miro alrededor pero ni lo diviso por ningún lado, inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás y el aire se atoro en sus pulmones al sentir el pecho de Sasuke pegado a su espalda y su respiración cerca de su oído derecho.

—Tercero y cuarto. –lo escucho hablarle en la oreja y un escalofrió la recorrió completa. –corre. –ordeno Sasuke y Hinata no supo cómo reaccionar ¿le estaba pidiendo que corriera? ¿Para qué? ¿Tendría pensado atacarla o algo? _"Tercero y cuarto"_ amargado antisocial… o no. trago grueso, si Sasuke estaba haciendo lo que creía eso significaba que…

—Corre Hyuga…vamos a _socializar_. –volvió a hablar Sasuke en su oído y por alguna razón la voz de Sasuke le sonó extrañamente ronca.

La socialización del Uchiha era extrañamente rara, le había echo correr por el bosque durante horas, se sentía como un conejo siendo cazado por una depredador. Suponía que estaban jugando a las "atrapadas".

Cuando Sasuke por fin la atrapo se sintió horrorizada ya que el le susurro un muy ronco y quedo _"Quinto…"_ y comenzó a masajear sus senos, se desmayo, pero antes de eso un ultimo pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza. La próxima vez que Ino la invitara a una fiesta y le propusiera que platicaran le diría rotundamente que NO.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos los lectores.**

**Se que esperaban un nuevo capitulo y me devasta desanimarlos pero creí necesario aclarar que las continuaciones de TODAS las historias, cuatro nuevos e inocentes One shots y un prólogo murieron hoy.**

… _**La tragedia sucedió cuando estaba dándole los últimos retoques a el más reciente One SasuHina que había escrito. Tenía que hacer las continuaciones en cafés internets porque mi computadora fue dada a los policías y se encuentra retenida en el MP de mi municipio como evidencia ya que hubo un altercado con mi mamá –y siendo honesta no se ni que rayos tenía que ver mi computadora con eso T-T – así que el día de hoy 23 de julio de 2013 me interne a un café internet como lo había estado haciendo desde hace dos meses y cacho, e hice mis correcciones , guarde los archivos como siempre en mi ahora inservible USB y me retire del lugar para realizar mis actividades diarias. Al termino del día me encontré en casa de mi abuela y pedí prestada una computadora a mi primo para subir los capítulos y sucedió lo peor, no pude abrir los archivos porque estaban dañados. Al parecer la maquina que use en el café estaba contaminada por un feo virus que la computadora de mi primo si detecto, la repare y trate de recuperar los archivos pero no se pudo y al final me di por vencida. Llore por horas, sentí horrible, cinco actualizaciones, cuatro One-shots que con mucho cariño eran dedicados a los lectores que me lo pidieron –Estos fueron los que más me dolieron, me esforcé tanto en que quedaran perfectos T^T –y el prólogo de la primera historia HinaNaruSasu que escribo, y casi tres meses de mi vida se fueron en el instante en el que metí mi memoria es esa computadora infectada….**_

**Bueno primero que nada una disculpa por lo anterior, esta muy jalado de los pelos, pero no sabía bien como explicarme y pues escribí eso. Lo anterior es cierto, no habrá actualizaciones por un rato ya que estoy a punto de entrar a la escuela y voy en la tarde, me hago dos horas de camino a mi casa, así que no me queda tiempo para escribir más que cada dos domingos, y luego sin computadora, ya sabrán de que hablo. Enserio estoy muy apenada pero me sentí con la responsabilidad de comunicarles lo ocurrido ya que me han llegado mensajes preguntándome cuando subiría las actualizaciones y voy a quedar mal a las personas que les di fechas. Debí de haberlas subido al término de cada una, pero esperaba dar una sorpresa subiéndolas todas, al final todo me salió mal y se perdió todo. No se bien como vallan a salir las nuevas continuaciones porque las tengo que escribir nuevamente y no me acuerdo completamente que pasaba en todas, así que va a cambiar mucho a lo original, dios me altero de solo pensarlo, me había gustado como quedaron los primeros. Espero que no se molesten por esto, y de verdad, de verdad les pido una enorme disculpa, se que su idea al dar click no era encontrarse con esto y puede resultar decepcionante pero espero que comprendan. Mas que nada pongo esta nota porque tengo historias que no he actualizado desde hace mucho tiempo y pareciera que ya las abandone, pero no es así, todas y cada una de mis historias tendrán continuación solo es cosa de que me tengan un poquito de paciencia, ya verán que me esforzare y tratare de sacar lo mas rápido posible las continuaciones. También muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que han dado review, follow y favorite a las historias, en verdad me hacen muy feliz ya que ustedes son mi inspiración para escribir, escuchar sus opiniones y saber que fue de su agrado es una gran satisfacción para mi.**

**Muchas Gracias.**

**Bueno me despido agradeciendo por su atención.**

**Un beso y un abrazo para todos, **_**Wine Shadow**_


End file.
